Life After Rydell
by Greasergirl97
Summary: Life after Rydell for our favourite couple; unrelated to my other stories. New chapters posted
1. Life after Rydell

AN: Hey guys; it's been a while, I've been super busy with writing my novel and looking after my nephews and my niece. This story will follow our favourite T-Birds and Pink Ladies after graduation and after leaving high school. It will be told from Sandy's POV and it will also be told from Danny's POV. It isn't related to my other stories. Please read and review; they would be greatly appreciated, Greasergirl97 x

**Ch1 - After Graduation (Sandy's POV)**

I have officially graduated from Rydell High; it was a good year although I have faced some ups and downs. I can't believe it has been a whole year since I came to America. I have fallen in love, I've been heartbroken, I've been a cheerleader, but most of all I've finally accepted into the Pink Ladies.

Danny and I are back together and hopefully there will be no more secrets between us. The carnival was fun; I have never had such fun before. I know I changed into something I once was afraid of, but Frenchy convinced me that everything would be ok once I seen Danny.

She was right. The minute I showed up; his friends all lost it, it took him a while to look at me but once he did it was like it was just the two of us alone at the carnival. I hate to sound like a cliche but it was perfect, we had each other and we never wanted to lose each other again.

We left the carnival and went to his place; he told me he wanted to give me something, I had an idea of what it might be. He told me to wait in the living room. I looked around and spotted a few pictures on the wall, I sat down and just looked around.

It seemed like a nice place. A few pictures here and there, and a nice little television set. I spotted a picture of what I guessed to be his parents. As I had never met them, I think it was because I wasn't the type of girl he wanted around back then.

I am almost sure that has all changed, and that I will eventually meet his parents. I don't want to get ahead of myself; I'm sure when the time is right I will hopefully get to meet them.

Danny cleared his throat; I looked up, I must have been lost in thought. He smiled. I looked at him and blushed slightly. I mean that smile; it is the most incredible smile I have ever seen.

He looked at me again and took my hand; he cleared his throat again and took something out of his pocket. I had a feeling I knew what it was.

He spoke "Sandy, I know what I did at the drive in was stupid; I shouldn't have tried to make a move, I know it made you feel uncomfortable"

I looked at him "Danny it's alright; we all make mistakes"

He looked at me again "Anyway I was wondering if you would wear my ring?"

He looked at me and he smiled; this time it was a nervous smile. Like he wasn't sure if I was going to accept it this time or not. I smiled at him and nodded.

We kissed; it felt right to do it at that particular moment. I knew that everything would be fine, and that we would be happy.


	2. Life after Rydell ch2

**Danny's POV**

I have finally left Rydell behind; I've got my girl, I've got the T-Brids, and if I was being honest with myself there was one more thing I needed, and that was to have Sandy wear my ring again.

After the carnival; I asked Sandy to come back to my place, I knew my parents wouldn't be there. So it wouldn't be awkward; I knew that I had to introduce Sandy to my parents, but I wanted to wait for the right time.

My mom was like the average mom; a homemaker, she sewed and fixed clothes for the neighbors. My dad is a mechanic, he has his own shop.

My dad never really approved of my behaviour and who I dated, my mom always knew that I would find someone who would like me for me.

We got to my place and I asked Sandy to wait in the living room; I went up to my room; I searched in every drawer, I couldn't remember where I had put it.

I remember coming home from the drive in; I had it in my pocket, I took it out and put it in one of those drawers but I can't remember which one.

I sat on my bed and thought about it; I jumped up and suddenly remembered where I had placed it, it was in bottom drawer in an old cigarette box I had.

I grabbed it and made my way down to the living room; I noticed that Sandy was in deep thought. I cleared my throat and she jumped I must have startled her.

She looked up, I guessed that she must have been lost in thought. I smiled, she looked at me and blushed slightly.

That blush is the reason I fell for her in the first place. I cleared my throat and took her hand; she smiled at me, I took the ring out of my pocket and I looked at her again,

"Sandy, I know what I did at the drive in was stupid; I shouldn't have tried to make a move, I know it made you feel uncomfortable"

She smiled again and looked at me.

"Danny it's alright; we all make mistakes"

"Anyway I was wondering if you would wear my ring?"

I felt nervous, as I wasn't sure if she was going to accept it this time or not. She smiled and nodded.

She stood up and we kissed. Everything was the way it was supposed to be, we had each other and that's the way it's going to stay.


	3. Life after Rydell ch3

**Sandy's POV**

The morning after graduation was like any other morning; my parents told me they were proud of me, as I had come very far, after breakfast my mother told me to sit down as they had something for me. They got me a little present; it was a silver bracelet, I was speechless.

My father noticed the ring; I looked at him and smiled, I spoke.

"Danny gave it to me yesterday"

He nodded

"I'm glad that the two of you worked everything out"

I smiled and hugged him. My mother spoke.

"Sandy darling, I was wondering if you would like to invite Danny to have dinner tonight?"

I looked at her knowing that the last time I asked him he said no; I suppose it would be different now. I nodded in agreement.

I excused myself and went to the phone; my mother smiled in encouragement. I dialed the number, a part of me was nervous at the fact that he might say no again and the other part of me was excited at the thought of Danny meeting my parents.

A woman answered; it must have been his mother, I spoke.

"Hello, my name is Sandy Olsen; I was wondering if Danny was home?"

She spoke

"So your the girl that my son keeps talking about?"

I laughed nervously

"Yes that's me, I was wondering if I could speak to Danny?"

"Yes dear, I'll go and get him now"

I could hear her shout for him to come to the phone, I also heard her ask when she could meet me. I waited; Danny spoke.

"Hey babe, sorry about my mom; I was in my room. I didn't hear the phone, is everything ok?"

I took a deep breath and spoke.

"My parents wanted to know if you wanted to come over tonight for dinner?"

I could hear him swallow hard before he spoke again.

"Yeah babe; I would like to come over tonight; what time?"

I looked at my mother and asked what time she wanted him to come over at?

She said six thirty. I relayed this to Danny, he told me he would be there, he told me he loved me and would see me later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Later that evening **

I waited in the living room for Danny to arrive; my mother told me she had everything under control and that I should sit down and try to calm down before he arrives.

I nodded in agreement, I kept looking at the clock; it was going on six thirty and I jumped when I heard the doorbell ring. I got up and went to answer it, and there he was.

I opened the door and smiled; Danny looked at me and handed me two bunches of flowers, I looked at them. He looked at me and smiled.

He spoke "These are for you and your mom"

I smiled "You didn't need to get anything but thank you"

We went inside and into the kitchen and my mother and father stood there, my father reached out and shook Danny's hand, my mother smiled.

I spoke "Mum, Danny brought us both flowers"

"Welcome Danny; dinner will be ready very soon, we are having meatloaf, I hope you like it"

He nodded "Yes thank you Mrs Olsen; and thank you for inviting me tonight"

She smiled "Call me Susan, and this is my husband George, you are a very kind young man, and thank you for the flowers"

We had dinner and it was a nice night; Danny told my parents about his family, my parents asked about his future plans, he told them his father is a mechanic and that Danny had a place ready for him after he left high school.

My father was impressed. Once the night was over, Danny promised me that I would meet his parents soon, and that he was sure that they would like me.

It was a perfect night; which I hope there are many more to come.


	4. Life after Rydell ch4

**Danny's POV**

It was a typical morning; I'd graduated from High School, I had a great girlfriend, life was looking up for me. My mom hugged me and told me she was proud of me, my dad patted me on the back and told me when I was ready my place at his shop was good to go when I wanted to start.

After breakfast I couldn't stop thinking about Sandy and how happy she was when I gave her my ring again; I did it right this time, it wasn't forced or anything.

I went back up to my room and decided to listen to a few records. I was so out of it that I didn't hear my mom call me; I went to the top of the stairs and realised she was on the phone with someone.

I had to stop myself from running down the stairs when I heard my mom ask

"So your the girl that my son keeps talking about?"

My mom smiled, she must have been talking to Sandy; I wonder if everything's ok. I heard my mom again

"Yes dear, I'll go and get him now"

I could hear her shout for me to come to the phone, I also heard her ask when Sandy could meet her. I realised that it would have to happen soon.

"Hey babe, sorry about my mom; I was in my room. I didn't hear the phone, is everything ok?"

I could hear her take a deep breathe and she spoke.

"My parents wanted to know if you wanted to come over tonight for dinner?"

I swallowed hard before I spoke again. I knew that this time I wouldn't reject the offer like I did last time. I realised I didn't reply so I spoke again.

"Yeah babe; I would like to come over tonight; what time?"

I could hear her ask her mom when I should come over, she then told me six thirty.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Later that evening **

I was slightly nervous, as I had never met the parents before, not like this anyway.

I looked at the time, it was nearly six; I figured the best way for her mom to like me was if I brought flowers. I ran to a local flower shop and bought two bouquets.

I got back home and got changed; I looked at the time and it was nearly six thirty. I got to Sandy's house just on time.

I went to the door; the nerves had slightly disappeared by the time I rang the door bell, I heard someone and then the door opened. It was Sandy; she looked amazing.

I handed the two bouquets of flowers to her.

"These are for you and your mom"

She smiled

"You didn't need to get anything but thank you"

We went inside and into the kitchen and her mother and father stood there, her father reached out and shook my hand , her mother smiled.

Sandy spoke

"Mum, Danny brought us both flowers"

"Welcome Danny; dinner will be ready very soon, we are having meatloaf, I hope you like it"

I nodded "

Yes thank you Mrs Olsen; and thank you for inviting me tonight"

She smiled "Call me Susan, and this is my husband George, you are a very kind young man, and thank you for the flowers"

We had dinner and it was a nice night; I decided to tell her parents about my family, they asked about my future plans, I told them that my father is a mechanic and that I had a place ready for him after he left high school.

I noticed that Sandy's father was impressed. Once the night was over, I promised me that she would meet my parents soon, and I told her I was sure that they would like her.

It was a good night; I just hope that Sandy can survive dinner with my parents soon.


	5. LifeAfterRydellch5

AN: Hey guys; sorry I've been suffering from writers block, but thanks to Writing4Life2018 I am back on track. She has been so kind as to lend me a couple of names for this chapter and the next one. In this chapter Sandy will meet Danny's parents. Read and review please, they would be greatly appreciated, Greasergirl97 x

**Sandy's POV**

A couple of days after Danny met my parents we talked about when would be the right time to meet his parents. We decided that this evening would be the right time. I was nervous; I have never met parents before; this would be the first time and I really hope that they like me.

My mother sat down at the kitchen table and smiled at me

"Sandy, darling is everything alright?"

I nodded "I'm fine mum, I'm meeting Danny's parents tonight. I'm worried that they won't like me"

She smiled "Sandy, they will like you, what's not to like dear. You're pretty, you're kind and you're going to meet your boyfriends parents, so smile dear. Everything will be fine"

I took a deep breath and smiled "Thanks mum, what should I wear?"

She told me that one of my dresses would do, as simple is the way to go. I went up to my room and decided to relax for a while, I had a couple of hours until Danny was coming to pick me up.

I lay on top of my bed for a while, then I went over to my closet and picked out three dresses, white, pink and green. I held each one against me in the mirror and I turned slightly in different directions. I chose the pink one.

I checked clock in my room and I realised that Danny would be here in fifteen minutes. I had to get dressed. I got dressed and went down stairs and my mother smiled at me.

"You look lovely dear, I made some scones for you to take with you"

I hugged her and thanked her. I guess she wanted me to have something to bring with me. Before I knew it Danny had come to get me. He rang the doorbell and I said goodbye to my parents.

I grabbed the scones and headed out; Danny spotted me and smiled. He looked at me and took my hand. He looked at the scones and then looked at me again.

I looked at him and smiled.

"My mum made them, she didn't want me meeting your parents with nothing to give them, she always tells me never go to some one else's home empty handed"

He nodded and we got going.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Later at Danny's house**

We got out of the car and we went inside, Danny's mother was standing in the living room doorway and she smiled as soon as she seen me.

"Hello, my name is Diane; you must be Sandy. Danny hasn't stopped talking about you, you're just as pretty as I imagined"

She hugged me, I smiled and nodded "It's very nice to meet you, you have a lovely home"

His father came out of the kitchen and looked at me and smiled "My name is Derek; it's nice to meet the girl that has our son all worked up"

Danny looked at his father "Pop, don't go embarrassing her or anythin' it took a lot of convincing to get her to meet you both"

His father looked at me and hugged me "I'm sorry dear, didn't mean to embarrass ya"

I smiled "It's alright sir; it's a pleasure to meet you both"

We went into the kitchen and we had dinner; his mother went all out to make it special, she told me that Danny had never brought a girl home before.

I couldn't believe it; I was actually surprised that he had never brought a girl home, considering that he went with Rizzo and Cha-Cha. I guess that either his parents didn't approve of them or something or he didn't like them the way he liked me.

It was a wonderful night. After dinner we had scones, I promised Diane that I would get my mother's recipe for the scones.

It was a wonderful night, and I really hope that there are many more to come, his parents were really nice. I was nervous over nothing.


	6. LifeAfterRydellch6

AN: Hey guys, I just want to thank Writing4Life2018 for being amazing and helping me through my writers block and also for lending me a couple of names for this chapter, read and review it would be greatly appreciated, Greasergirl97 x

**Danny's POV **

After a few days of thinking; I figured that Sandy meeting my parents wouldn't be so bad, after all I met hers and they seemed nice.

My mom was happy that she was going to finally meet Sandy; she kept asking me to bring her over since the day she spoke to her on the phone.

My dad kept telling me that it was great that I was bringing a girl home, as my mom didn't think I would meet someone that she liked, not that she didn't like Rizzo or anything but a nice girl.

I just knew that they would like Sandy; I mean what's not to like about her?

I realised the time and made my way to Sandys house; I knew that she would be waiting for me at the window. I got out of the car and waited for her.

She came out with a small container; I looked at her and smiled, she made her way towards me and I opened the door for her.

I looked at the container again and I guessed that it contained scones, and she looked at me and smiled

"My mum made them, she thought I could bring something with me for your parents"

I nodded, we made our way back to my place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Later at Danny's house**

We got out of the car and we went inside, my mother was standing in the living room doorway and she smiled as soon as she seen Sandy.

"Hello, my name is Diane; you must be Sandy. Danny hasn't stopped talking about you, you're just as pretty as I imagined"

She hugged her, I noticed that she smiled and nodded "It's very nice to meet you, you have a lovely home"

My father came out of the kitchen and looked at me and smiled "My name is Derek; it's nice to meet the girl that has our son all worked up"

I looked at my dad "Pop, don't go embarrassing her or anythin' it took a lot of convincing to get her to meet you both"

My dad looked at me and hugged me "I'm sorry dear, didn't mean to embarrass ya"

She smiled "It's alright sir; it's a pleasure to meet you both"

We went into the kitchen and we had dinner; my mother went all out to make it special, she told Sandy that I had never brought a girl home before.

I looked over at her and seen the look on her face it is almost like she couldn't believe it; she looked surprised that I had never brought a girl home, considering that I went with Rizzo and Cha-Cha. I'm going to guess that she thought that my parents either didn't approve of them or something or that I didn't like them the way I liked her .

After dinner we had scones, Sandy promised my mom that she would get her mom's recipe for the scones.

It wasn't so bad after all, I guess I'm going to have to bring her over more often now that my mom has met her.


End file.
